Candlelight Serenade
by yorumiko
Summary: Set in the 1800's, Saya witnesses two lovers share their first kiss. With that magical picture in mind, will she receive her first kiss from Haji or from Marcus, a flirtatious young man? *sequel of Candlelight Slumber, HajixSayaxOC*
1. Red and Green Oceans

**a/n:** _Okay… this is my second story for Blood+. I consider this as a part two of Candlelight Slumber. By the way, I made a mistake on Haji's age in Candlelight Slumber. He is supposed to be twelve not thirteen. Anyway, I hope you will get a good read with chapter one. Enjoy! :3_

**disclaimer:** _I do not own Blood+ or any of its characters._

**Setting:** _Just like on Candlelight Slumber, the events that will occur are set on the 1800's. Five years has passed. So, that makes Haji 17 years old._

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

**Chapter 1: **_**Red and Green Oceans**_

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

The soft sunlight mixed with the deep shades of the forest's hue made a scene of extraordinary romance. The trees rustled and sang with the playful wind, singing and humming a tune of tranquility. The plush sea of green emitted an aura of freshness. An ocean of red rose bushes highlighted the romance around the forest. Petals swirled and danced as the breeze rushed.

Saya perched behind the rose bushes with Haji beside her as they spied on two house servants. She puckered her lips and eagerly waited for a scene development. She grabbed Haji's sleeve as a wave of giggles washed over her.

Paul, the man servant, wistfully held a deep red rose. His eyes fixed at the beautiful Marianne with her brown hair playing and dancing with the mischievous zephyr. He opened his mouth and felt breathless. "Marianne," he quietly began. "I-I am a poor man. I do not have my own land or my own house. I have no riches or wealth. All I have to give you is this poor man's heart."

Marianne listened to his words of love with a small smile painted on her lips. Her long slender fingers touched the rose's smooth petals. She held Paul's hand and smelled the rose's irresistible aroma. "I am yours, Paul," she smoothly said. Her fingers explored his face before nestling her lips against his.

_That was magical_, Saya thought. She watched the two lovers with her face reddening in fascination, amazement and curiosity. Her lips suddenly felt cool as she continued to view that _magical_ scene. She looked to her side and stared at Haji, who seemed to be still fixed at what he had witnessed. Saya sighed as she examined Haji's teenage stature. "Don't grow up too fast, Haji," she whispered to him with a pout. She knelt down and crawled her way to another corner of the forest. Haji followed behind her, looking perplexed rather than looking stoic.

Haji, seeing that they were now near the stream, where the sky seemed to be a mere reflection of the water, stood and dusted his hands. He dropped his gaze and noticed the sad expression Saya had as she sat with her puffy, pink skirt in disarray. "Did you not like what you witnessed between Paul and Marianne?" he sat right down beside her and listened to her silence. Her quietness sounded like a bee buzzing and buzzing, looking for nectar. "Paul seemed quite nervous, don't you think?"

"Stop growing already, Haji!" she clenched her hands and crumpled her skirt. She bit her lip, avoiding his gentle stare. She bent her knees and embraced them in her arms. She nestled her head in her embrace as tears began to slide down to her chin. "I don't understand. It's been only five years and yet you're taller than me. It's unfair!"

Instantly, Haji gave her a loud chuckle as a reply. "It's only natural, Saya."

"No, it's not! I wish you were twelve again. I had fun picking on you," she crossly said.

Joel had been looking for Saya. He took a deep breath after finally seeing her and Haji sitting by the stream. He smiled and slowly approached the two. His eyes glimmered with the golden sunlight splashing across his face. "There you are, Saya," he happily said. He stretched out his hand and felt Saya's fingers wrap around his palm. With all his strength, he lifted her up and straightened her skirt. "It's time for your _medicine_, dear." He nodded his head towards Haji with his eyes smiling. "Haji, please do get Saya's _medicine_. I do not want her to get weak or sick again."

The clattering of glass against metal took Saya's attention. The smell of that thick, crimson drink disrupted her sense of smell, making its mark in her stomach, calling for her thirst. She turned towards the right, only to find a blinding crown of golden-white strands. She dropped her gaze, clashing with the most remarkable glassy-green orbs with a mixture of gray. She felt drawn to those eyes.

Haji instantly felt Saya's sudden attraction for the young man, who was coming towards them. Although usually expressionless, he felt the urge to frown at Saya's infatuation and glare at the cause of it. He looked at his rival's stature with his black overcoat and trousers.

"Joel, no need for Haji to fetch Saya's _medicine_, I already have it," this new comer uttered it all with a very dazzling smile on. He whisked the glass off the tray and neatly presented it to Saya. "Enjoy your drink, milady." He flashed another dazzling smile and even gave Saya a wink.

Saya held the glass in her hand and quickly drank all the contents down. Once done drinking, she turned her attention to Joel. "Joel, who is this boy?"

That innocent question had made Haji's heart skip one beat. Only five years ago Saya asked the same query. But this time, the question did not refer to him.

Joel placed his palm over the visitor's shoulder. "He is my friend's son. He will be staying with us for a while."

"Hello Saya. I am Marcus." With one swift move of his hand, he held Saya's fingers and laid on them a kiss. He raised his vicious glass-green eyes with an effervescent grin across his handsome face. "I hope to get quite acquainted with you."

-o-

-o-

-o-

**END of chapter**

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

**a/n:** _A little fun fact, I based Marcus' features on Solomon Goldsmith's. So just imagine that Marcus is Solomon. :3_


	2. Lover

**a/n:** _Haza! Chapter two is here! Hopefully the story will end by the fourth chapter. And I'm sorry if it took me so long to post the second chapter. I have been busy with a lot of school stuff. And since I'm a college student, I am quite busy with exams, quizzes, homework and projects. Enjoy the second chapter!_

~o~

~o~

~o~

**Chapter Two: _Lover_**

~o~

~o~

Saya felt uneasy with her hand still in Marcus' hand. She pulled her hand away with equally blushing cheeks. She bit her lip and turned. "I do not like this boy, Joel. Send him away at once!" her knees quivered with excitement. Marcus' kiss had made a deep impression on Saya. _So that is a kiss_, she thought. On the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of Marcus. Surprised, she could clearly see that he was looking at her with eyes hungry for her.

"Saya," Marcus gently said. Saya caught her breath as if she were expecting from him. "I'll be going to India quite soon. I hope we become good friends before my departure."

"Come Haji! There are some places I want to explore!" she briskly walked away with her friend behind her. Upon seeing the distance she had walked, she stopped and sighed.

Haji narrowed his eyes. "Are you fine, Saya?" he asked.

She turned. She stared at him with cheeks flushing. She placed her right hand on her left breast and felt it beat. She could hear her heart beat rapidly with joy. "H-Haji," she softly began. "That boy scares me. He confuses me. I do not have courage to see him and yet," she whispered.

"Saya?" Haji took a breath and held it for a few moments. That look in Saya's eyes was like of Marianne's just minutes ago, love drunk and uneasy. Slowly, Saya's love drunk eyes turned dark with tears. Haji knit his brows together, trying to find out the source of her sadness.

"I have only met him, Haji, and yet I feel such immeasurable sadness. He is going away and I feel such sorrow. I do not know why I am like this. Explain this to me, please."

"Could it be that you have fallen in love, Saya?" his voice was firm as if he were demanding for an answer. The lady fell silent. Her eyes grew wide in surprise. He shook his head and dismissed the topic with a friendly smile. "Let us forget about Marcus, Saya. Didn't you say you wanted to explore?"

"I lied," she quickly confessed. Saya looked at Haji. She reached for his hands and held them tight. "He truly scares me, Haji. Marcus scares me." Her arms wrapped around his torso, embracing him. "I am afraid and I do not know why."

Haji embraced Saya as well. He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent. She smelled of roses, sweet and delightful. "I am here for you, Saya," he gently said in her ear. "There is nothing for you to fear."

She looked up at him and finally smiled. "You are my greatest friend. No doubt about that." Her lips curled and turned into a frown. She opened her mouth, tiptoed, and bit his neck. She felt him squirm with pain. "You are fine as you are! So stop growing!" she growled.

He touched the flesh where Saya nibbled. It was wet with her saliva. "You are wishing for the impossible," he said, while wiping the dribble off his neck.

"Haji," she brought her arms to her sides. "Sleep with me tonight just like the old times. We've never done that since the day you turned fourteen."

"I have my personal reasons, Saya," he calmly said. But the truth was he could no longer contain himself if they were both in the same bed. His desire for her could stir him and churn him.

"Play to me the cello. I will listen to you until I fall asleep. And then when the morning comes, I want you to help me dress and tie my hair. Just like the old days indeed!"

He knew quite well that she did not listen to him. She was too fixated on reminiscing the _old_ _days_. "I will play the cello for you and tie your hair in the morning. But I will not help you get dressed. Do not let a man dress you. It is inappropriate."

"You sound like Joel sometimes." She pouted. "When you were younger you always did help me get undressed or dressed."

"Yes, but did you not notice my hesitation every time you forced me to?"

She laughed. "You were a boy then and still are. I do not see any malice from seeking your help, Haji." And again she wrapped him in her arms and laid her head on his chest. "Say that you will always be my side, Haji."

Hiding behind the trees, Marcus narrowed his eyes in curiosity. "A lovers' rendezvous?" he murmured. A sly, devious grin stretched across his face. His eyes twinkled.

When nighttime finally came, Marcus visited Joel in his office. The flames from the fireplace had turned the room to a flurry of orange. Against the splashes of the orange light, shadows were cast. Each shadow was long and narrow.

Joel had been rereading his previous notes. He took a pen and wrote something down his diary. "Marcus," he began, still busy with writing. "Is there something bothering you?" he asked.

Marcus' eyes had dyed with orange as he gazed upon the dancing flames. He smiled. "I am curious of Saya and her companion."

"Haji? What about them?"

"Are they lovers?" Marcus bluntly asked.

Joel stopped with his writing and squint his eyes. "I bought Haji to be Saya's companion. If he were to become her lover, then there is no problem. I am not bothered if something like that were to happen."

"And if I were to become Saya's lover, would you be bothered by it?"

The old man looked at Marcus with wide eyes. Gradually, he shut his eyes and diary. "It is late."

"I shall say a good night to Saya then." Marcus smiled before leaving Joel's office. On the way to Saya's room he met Haji. "Hello," he smoothly said.

"It is late, isn't it?" Haji's question sounded more like a warning. He looked at Marcus with the most stoic and cold eyes. There was something about this fellow that annoyed him. "I believe your room is the other way around, Marcus."

"I want to say a good night to Saya. That is all." Marcus stared at the books Haji held. "Do you play a musical instrument, Haji?"

Haji stayed quiet as he just _had_ to lead the way to Saya's room. He knocked on the door and said, "It is I, Haji, and company." He twisted the knob and entered.

Saya was in bed. She knit her brows and looked confused. "What do you mean by _company_, Haji? Did you bring someone with you?"

Marcus entered the room as well. He flashed a dazzling smile to Saya. "I apologize for intruding."

Saya felt her cheeks burn. She looked like a fool with her long, white night gown on and cascading hair. She quickly pulled the covers and hid.

~o~

~o~

**END of chapter**

~o~

~o~


	3. Happy Notice

Due to requests, this series will be continued and updated.

I apologize if I haven't updated this series for **_years_**! I'll get right to it as soon as August comes.


End file.
